VOCALOID:Past to the future
by rinlenlover02
Summary: Rin yang awalnya hanya gadis biasanya berkehidupan normal berubah drastis sejak bertemu pemuda yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya .namun,karna suatu kejadian Rin kehilangan ingatan tentang pemuda itu apakah yg terjadi?apakah ia bisa membalikan keadaan seperti semula?atau tidak?READ IT!...Summary nya hancur ada humornya
1. Chapter 1

**VOCALOID:Past to the Future**

**HAI SEMUA!Ini fic pertama kiiro!jadi tolong maklumi kalau abal dan enda jelas**

**Ohya disini para oc juga ada loh yg enda kalah gajenya yaitu THE KY BAND sama yuuri-chan tapi itu nanti**

**OKE!yuk mulai**

**Summary:Rin yang awalnya hanya gadis biasanya berkehidupan normal berubah drastis sejak bertemu pemuda yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya .namun,karna suatu kejadian Rin kehilangan ingatan tentang pemuda itu apakah yg terjadi?apakah ia bisa membalikan keadaan seperti semula?atau tidak?READ IT!...Summary nya hancur=_=**

**Rated: T(bisa jadi M suatu saat)**

**Genre:Romance,Adventure,Humor,Supernatural,Friendship**

**Warning:Gaje,Abal,OCs,bahasa campur-campur,Len disini sifatnya berubah-ubah,Rin dichapter awal rambutnya panjang jadi pendek,panjang rambut len sama rin enda sama rambut len panjang nya seperti umumnya laki2 Cuma diikat ponytall,pemula jadi tidak terlalu bagus,the KY Band is coming!**

**Chara:Rin.K,Len.K,DLL**

**Disclaimer:VOCALOID bukan punya Kiiro,kalau punya Kiiro,Kiiro bakal teriak sampai ujung dunia sambil bilang "KKKKEEERRREEENNN"**

**Please like and review**

**Chapter 1:PROLOGUE**

**Normal POV**

Seorang gadis honey blonde sepunggung dengan mata biru agak ketuaan berjalan santai kesekolahnya,Dia menenteng tas sambil menyenandungkan lagu yg mejudul'meltdown'

Tak lama, seorang gadis hijau teal ikat twintall berlari kearah gadis itu dengan suara suara cemprengnya dan berteriak

"RIN-CHAN!"

Gadis yg dipanggil 'RIN-CHAN' itu menoleh

"Ah Miku-chan ohayou!"sapa Rin dengan senyum namun,senyumnya hilang ketika miku memberinya death hug!

"ohayou mo Rin-chan!aduh kamu tambah cantik aja deh!"teriak Miku dengan cemprengnya

"a-aa..i-iya..m-miku,..ta-tapi bi-bisa..en-ga-k ..le-lepasi-n..a-aku..du-dulu?"bisik Rin yg hamper mau mati(?)

"EH iya gomen Rin-chan hehehe"Cengir miku yg gaje banget(=_=)

"huh! Iya deh sekarang ayo kita kesekolah nanti kita terlambat"balas rin yg baru sadar

"AH!IYA AYO!"teriak miku langsung memegang tangan rin dan melesat ala in human,sedangkan rin hanya pasrah bersiap masuk UGD(?)

**Rin POV**

Hai semua!namaku Rin kamine,umurku 16 tahun kelas 2 smu Crypton gakuen,aku gadis dengan rambut honeyblonde sepunggung dengan pita besar dikepalaku aku juga memakai 4 jepit rambut diponiku warna mataku biru agak tua

Yah sekarang aku sedang kesekolah bersama miku yg sedang membawaku dengan kecepatan in humannya.

Nama panjangnya hatsune miku seumur denganku bahkan satu sekolah dan sekelas,cirri-cirinya tergolong kekanak-kanakan(walaupun aku sendiri juga begitu:P)rambutnya hijau teal senada dengan matanya yg panjang diikat twintall,sumpah itu terlalu mencolok !yah dialah sahabatku yg paling aku sayangi(bukan yuri ya)

Meski begitu dia itu baik dan sangat perhatian,sikap ceria dan kecantikannya lah yg membuatnya popular bangga punya sahabat kayak dia.

Untuk sekarang aku tetap menjalani hidupku seperti biasa tanpa tau,apa yg terjadi nantinya.

**Normal POV**

**Unknown place**

Disuatu kota megah yg masih berbentuk kerajaan namun modern(kiiro:wah hebat!kiiro juga mau kesana dong!#digebuk reader karna menganggu suasana#)tepatnya disebuah lorong sepi terdapat pemuda honeyblonde kini sedang berlari sambil bergumam

"ini sudah ,dia tidak apa apa…"gumam pemuda itu agak lirih

Kini ia sedang berada didepan pinta yg tebuat dari itu,ia membuka pintu itu agak keras dan langsung disapa pemilik ruangan

"ah len-sama,ternyata kau sudah dating pakai buka pinta agak keras lagi,stand(?) aja kali"sapa pemuda ocean blue dengan bakanya

Pemuda yg disapa 'len-sama' itu hanya memandang datar orang didepannya sekaligus rekan dan sahabatnya itu

"hoi kaito,ini bukan saatnya berbasa-basi,kita harus ke dunia manusia untuk melihat keadaannya,kau lupa bahwa masa waktu segel itu sudah hamper habis?"ujar len sedikit kesal

"HOHOHO tentu saja tidak,mana mungkin aku lupa kalau yg menyegelnya adalah aku,mantan murid Yamaha gakuen yg paling hebat!"ujar kaito dengan pedenya(kiiro:kaito kan baka alam :#pundung#)

"huh!kepedean banget,kalau lawan aku saja kamu kalah telak!"ledek len

"yeh itu karna sihirmu aku kalah dan juga waktu aku sekolah disana,aku kok yg paling hebat!"bela kaito yg tak mau kalah

"ya ya sudah ah!cukup basa-basinya gara-gara kamu,aku jadi ketularan tidak mau jadi baka kayak kamu!"ujar len sambil meledek

"woi!aku enda baka! Terus gimana?mau berangkat sekarang?"Tanya kaito polos(kiiro:#=3=#pantas memang dibilang baka)

"ya iya lah baka!terus untuk apa aku kesini lari-lari dengan gajenya kalau bukan itu?"geram Len kesal

"iya juga,ya sudah ayyuuo!"teriak kaito dengan lebaynya

Sedangkan len hanya berfacepalm sambil bergumam"sejak kapan aku punya sahabat kayak si baka ini? Kerasukan apa aku waktu itu?"

**Back to rin side**

**Rin POV**

Saat ini aku sedang dikantin bersama ini hari sabtu jadi tidak banyak belajar,hehe bagi para murid itu adalah anugreh dari author(?).aku sedang minum jus jeruk sedangkan miku memakan sup negi dengan nikmatnya

"eh rin-chan hari ini kamu ada kegiatan?"Tanya miku kepadaku

"hem?tidak sih hanya saja aku lagi dapat giliran membersihkan ruang club"ya,aku dan miku ikut club music dan panduan suara dan setiap harinya,salah satu anggota harus membersihkan ruang club yg selalu kotor dalam sekejab itu,ya sesuai jadawal tentunya

"hmm ya sudah,oh ya selama kamu piket aku tidak bisa menemanimu,maaf ya"ujar miku sedikit lirih

"tidak apa apa kok,emang kamu mau kemana?"tanyaku

"aku mau membantu kakakku membeli perlengkapan kelas,soalnya kakakku selalu sibuk jadi aku diminta tolong sebentar saja kok!"ujar miku yg diakhirnya memjadi semangat lagi

"oh oke!"

**Diruang music**

"wow"ya,itu saja tanggapanku saat melihat ruang mau tau?

**KOTOR SEKALI!**

Butuh perjuangan!,tidak apa apa sebagai murid yg baik,aku harus bisa(kiiro:WAH keren!rin,kamu harus belajar memimpin bangsa!#dilindes road roller#)

Aku mulai membersihkan ruang club dengan menyapu,mengepel,mengelap meja dan jendela,merapikan barang

Tapi saat tengah merapikan alat music ,ada cahaya aneh yg tepat berada diatasku ,cahaya itu bewarna kuning dengan lubang ditengah nya?apa itu?

Tiba tiba cahaya itu mengeluarkan(baca:melempar)pemuda honeyblonde yg lagi berteriak"BAKAito!"(?) dengan gajenya dan langsung menimpaku!

"huh BAKAito itu,menempatkanku disembarangan tempat lagi!"gumam pemuda yg berada diatasku

Kalian mau tau posisi kami?baiklah akan aku jelaskan

Yah..pemuda ini berada diatasku menimpa ku,kuulangi **menimpaku!,**sedangkan aku berada dibawahnya

Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya sehingga wajah kami bertemu,dia berambut honeyblonde dengan poni berantakan diponytall meski rambutnya pendek matanya biru sama sepertinya sama sepertiku hanya saja wajahnya …(kiiro:cie cie rin fall in love)

Sepertinya dia menyadari posisi kami, sehingga wajahnya langsung memerah mungkin aku juga sama dengannya

"a-ah maaf,e-eh aku tak tahu.."ujar pemuda itu sambil meronta-ronta(kiiro:lah kok kebalik=_=)

Ni orang baka atau apa,jelas kalau meronta-ronta akan menambah berat bebanku,ah mungkin dia ketularan sama orang baka ocean blue yg pake syal kemana-mana(kaito:rin jahat!)

"hey,kalau kamu meronta-ronta nanti malah me…"

"WAAAAA!"

"Rin-chan!aku datang un…"

"wah Len ngapain kamu disitu?eh kalian sedang apa?"

"kamu baka ya?sudah jelas mereka….ah!sudahlah lebih baik kau pergi!"

"EH kenapa?dan lagi kok bisa kesana ya?ah dan kamu siapa?"

"udah,enda usah banyak Tanya lebih baik kau pergi!"

"eh tapi…"

BUUAAKK

"KYAA!AMPUN!'

Mau tau apa yg terjadi?saat pemuda itu meronta-ronta ,tangan yg untuk menahan keseimbangan nya terpeleset dan kepalanya menimpa kepalaku dan bibir kami…bertemu!setelah itu miku tiba-tiba datang tapi ternyata datang juga pemuda ocean blue yg muncul tiba-tiba dan bertanya bertubi-tubi setelah itu miku menyuruhnya pergi tapi dia tidak mau maka miku menendangnya sampai terlempar entah dimana tapi karna itu,miku jadi ikut-ikuta mengejar pemuda itu…

Wait,tadi aku bilang kalau bibir kami bertemu?…..

"UMMMH!"

"WAH! MAAF MAAF AKU ENDA SENGAJA!"teriak pemuda itu yg habis merebut first kissku(kiiro:tapi rin senang kan? Rin:urusai!)

"KKYYAAA! HENTAI"teriakku

"tunggu Rin aku enda sengaja! i-itu juga first kissku ja-jadi kita sama!"jelas pemuda itu sedikit gugup.

Tapi tunggu dulu…

"eh? dari mana kau tau namaku? kan kita belum pernah ketemu.."Tanya ku ,kan kita baru bertemu?tapi entah kenapa rasanya dia tidak asing deh…

"eh?a-ah itu anu a-aku gi-gimana jelasinnya y-ya?"ujar pemuda itu yg sepertinya bingung?

Aku masih ,dia muncul dari tempat yg ,dia tau namaku dan memanggilku dengan nama ,mukanya sepertinya sangat yg terjadi sebenarnya?

**END Chapter 1**

**Endingnya gantung ya ? gimana fic pertama kiiro?pendek atau panjang? walaupun bersambung sih tapi bakal update kok jadi tolong review ya please like and make it flame biar jadi juga boleh sampai jumpa chapter depan !(mungkin tidak update kilat jadi mohon ditunggu!)**

**Rinlenlover02**


	2. Chapter 2

**VOCALOID:Past to the future**

**Chapter 2 Updated ! back to author Kiiro the never PEDEauthor,rGomen MIinna!fic pertama kiiro benar-benar kacau kata-katanya juga banyak yg ketinggal itu kesalahan saat dipublishnya saat itu kiiro lupa cara bikin new story jadi harus ini itu dulu dan juga kiiro sebenarnya tidak punya wifi jadi pas ada wifi kiiro cepat2 publish cerita ( curhat) ,apalagi yg diakhir benar benar fatal!jadi nih kiiro kasih yg benar nya pov Rin diakhir soalnya itu yg paling kacau!**

"Aku masih heran. pertama, dia muncul dari tempat yg aneh. Kedua , dia tau namaku dan memanggilku dengan nama kecilku. Ketiga , mukanya sepertinya sangat familiar. apa yg terjadi sebenarnya?"**Nah begitu..dan juga kata kata kiiro yg ini**

"**Endingnya gantung ya ? gimana fic pertama kiiro?pendek atau panjang? walaupun bersambung sih tapi bakal update kok jadi tolong review ya please like and make it favorite . terima flame biar jadi masukan . usulan juga boleh sampai jumpa chapter depan !(mungkin tidak update kilat jadi mohon ditunggu!)"ini yg benar tapi itu udah diperbaiki sih…. hontoni gomennasai makasih pada sudah yg ngingatin kiiro benar benar berterima karna udah dijelaskan lebih baik…**

**Ayo mulai!**

**Summary:Rin yang awalnya hanya gadis biasanya berkehidupan normal berubah drastis sejak bertemu pemuda yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya .namun,karna suatu kejadian Rin kehilangan ingatan tentang pemuda itu apakah yg terjadi?apakah ia bisa membalikan keadaan seperti semula?atau tidak?READ IT!...Summary nya hancur=_=**

**Rated: T(bisa jadi M suatu saat)**

**Genre:Romance,Adventure,Humor,Supernatural,Friendship**

**Warning:Gaje,Abal,OCs,typo in anywhere and everywhere,bahasa campur-campur,humor garing banget,alur kecepatan,Len disini sifatnya berubah-ubah,Rin dichapter awal rambutnya panjang jadi pendek,panjang rambut len sama rin enda sama rambut len panjang nya seperti umumnya laki2 Cuma diikat ponytall,pemula jadi tidak terlalu bagus,the KY Band is coming!**

**Chara:Rin.K,Len.K,DLL**

**Disclaimer:VOCALOID bukan punya Kiiro,kalau punya Kiiro,itu hanya kejadian langka yg tak akan terjadi sampai kiamat sekalipun karna VOCALOID punya bapak crypton sama ibu Yamaha(loh?kiiro tidak bermaksud menghina)**

**Please like and review**

**Chapter 2:siapa dia sebenarnya?**

**Len POV**

Hai semua Len disini!(emang 'bukan talent show biasa'#ditendang) berbagi cerita(?) akhirnya setelah menunggu lama akhirnya dapat POV juga!(kiiro:Len mah kesenangan=_=Cuma gara-gara pacarnya terus yg dapat POV#dilindes Rin karna merasa#)lah kok jadi curhat gini sih ketularan kaito sama author dah aku mulai

Saat ini aku dan kaito sedang bersiap untuk pergi ke dunia manusia untuk bertemu dengannya

Kalian Tanya siapa dia? dia adalah teman masa kecilku dan teman pertama ku didunia manusia,namun karna suatu kejadian aku berpisah dengannya,bukan karna aku pindah atau apa lagipula mungkin dia sudah tidak ingat paadaku lagi karna hal 'itu'

Ya,hal itu juga yang membuat semuanya berubah,hal yg akan merubah hidupnya nanti setidaknya sampai segel waktu itu hilang,namanya Kamine Rin

Gadis manis yg mirip denganku sikapnya ceria dan murah senyum,kadang tsundere dan pemarah agak cerewet lagi tapi dia aku mendapat banyak teman sungguh kenangan yg manis ,tapi tetap saja hal itu yg mengubah semuanya kalau saja monster gila itu tidak datang mungkin sekarang aku masih bersamanya

Ya kuharap begitu

Ngomong – ngomong aku belum memperkenal diri ya?namaku Kagamine Len umurku 16 tahun tapi aku sudah lulus sekolah hebatkan?ya sekolahku sama seperti orang baka yg diceritakan dichapter 1 ingatkan? Aku memiliki rambut honeyblonde pendek diikat ponytall dengan poni agak berantakan warna mata biru agak tua,ya aku sangat mirip dengan nya

Kalian juga ingin tau tentang kaito?baiklah,singkat saja rambutnya warna ocean blue senada dengan matanya dia juga memakai syal kemana-mana tampangnya SANGATLAH baka penyuka ice it?

Dan pertemuanku dengan kaito itu terjadi karna keajaiban dan aku benar-benar kerasukan waktu kalian tidak heran

"hoi Len kamu siap tidak?"suara kaito yg mirip bapak-bapak mengangguran kejedruk pakle siomay terus masuk sapiteng dan mati dengan tidak bahagianya dijadikan topeng monyet(eh?) itu membuyarkan lamunanku

"eh ya aku sudah siap dari tadi baka!kamu aja yg lambat sampai harus menyiabkan seribu ice cream mu itu"!ujarku ke kaito memang dari awal aku sudah siap dia saja yg lambat yg harus ini itu dulu salah satunya makan ice cream!baka right?

"hehe sorry dory morry berry ke ice cream bluberry(?)habis aku takut saat didunia manusai nanti aku kehabisan ice cream aku bisa merana dan galau sangking galaunya aku bisa bunuh diri lloh~~"ujar kaito dengan lebaynya oh jangan lupa cengengesannya

"huh iya deh dan juga kalau minta maaf itu yg biasa aja dong! Apa itu 'sorry dorry morry berry ke ice cream blueberry'?benar-benar alay mirip author dan para oc – ocnya!"(Kiiro dan oc – ocnya:LEN JAHAT!#mau ngeroyok len#Len:oh tidak bisa#ngenyalain road roller#Kiiro dan oc – ocnya:KYYAA!ada road roller gede!#ditendang karna mengganggu#)ujarku yg sedikit geram yg ujung-ujungnya malah ngeledek author hehe

"udah deh!dari tadi kita ngobrol terus kapan kita berangkat?"ujar kaito yg tumben-tumbennya

"wow tumben kau normal kaito,baru sadar ya?"ujarku agak heran

"he he sekali-sekali napa biar fansku tambah banyak!(kiiro:#muntah-muntah#")ujar kaito dengan pedenya

Seketika rasanya aku mau muntah dengarnya tapi tidak jadi karna akan menghilangkan gaya coolku#pllaaak#

"kutarik kata – kataku kaito,sudahlah ayo kirim aku dulu kedunia manusia kau program dulu dah tuh alat"ujarku sembari memasuki mesin perpindahan(kiiro:karna kata para senior kiiro mesin waktu udah terlalu mainstream!#plakk#)

Ya,lorong rahasia milik kaito ini terdapat sebuah lab,alat – alat disini bermacam – macam .contohnya alat perpindahan ini dan mesin pembuat ice cream kecepatan turbo(?) milik si baka aisu itu(limited edision milik author!)ditempatku juga ada sebuah lab bahkan lebih besar 5X lipat

Kalian tau kenapa?karna sebenarnya aku adalah pangeran dari dari kerajaan magicloid world yg merupakan nama dunia ini dipenuhi oleh kekuatan sihir meskipun tidak semua orang dari dunia ini yg memiliki kekuatan juga memiliki teknologi yg lumayan canggih walaupun dunia ini tidak modern

Ah,mungkin itu cukup sepenuhnya bisa dkalian lihat penjelasan lain di chapter depan atau tidak sama sekali#dibunuh teman author#

"nah kaito ayo kita mulai"mulaiku lagi

"OKE"

Pintu masuk pintu tertutup dan memulai kerjanya, tentu saja dengan kaito yg mengontrol nya. Eh, kok raut wajahnya agak kusut-kusut gitu?belum disetrika ya?#plakk#sambil keringatan gitu lagi

"kaito,kau kenapa?"tanyaku

"err….Len,aku lupa mengatur tempat kau mendarat len,saat salah satu ice creamku jatuh aku mau mengejarnya tanpa sengaja menekan tombol enter tanpa mengatur tempat kau mendarat saat didunia manusia nanti…."jawab kaito canggung

"Bakaito!emang nanti jadinya kayak apa?"ujarku marah

"ah eh itu….kau bisa terpindah dimana saja,tidak tau tempat apa itu.."jelas kaito gugup

"APA!dimana saja?ka-"belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataan ku pandanganku sudah bukan pemandangan kaito yg cengengesan enda jelas melainkan lorong waktu yg mirip mesin doraemon(kiiro:wah!Len ternyata juga suka nonton doraemon! Dimana? DiR*C*#You now that?#?kenapa enda sekalian nonton shin-chan?"Len:lah kan author yg nulis!)  
tak lama, pandanganku berubah menjadi gambar pita putih bergerak – gerak? Ohya tidak lupa aku masih meneriaki 'Bakaito' sepanjang dilorong waktu(Kiiro:-_-)

Setelah aku keluar dari situ aku langsung terlempar dan menabrak seperti orang? Lalu menimpanya

"huh BAKAito itu,menempatkanku disembarangan tempat lagi!"gumamku setelah jatuh dan yg berada di atas orang itu

Kuangkat kepalaku sehingga aku bisa melihat wajahnya…tunggu dulu,rambut honeyblonde warna mata sama denganku, pita putih besar diatas kepalanya dengan 4 jepit rambut diponinya dia itu….

.

.

.

Rin!

Seketika aku menyadari posisiku bersama rin dan aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas dengan dia juga memerah sama denganku

"a-ah maaf,e-eh aku tak tahu.."ujarku sambil meronta – ronta yg sebenarnya salting

Sangking saltingnya aku tidak nya menyadari bahwa rin memberiku tatapan 'Ni orang baka atau apa,jelas kalau meronta-ronta akan menambah berat bebanku'

"hey,kalau kamu meronta-ronta nanti malah me-"kata – katannya berhenti karna tepat saat itu tangan ku terpeleset dan...

"WAAAAA!"

"Rin-chan!aku datang un…"

"wah Len ngapain kamu disitu?eh kalian sedang apa?"

"kamu baka ya?sudah jelas mereka….ah!sudahlah lebih baik kau pergi!"

"EH kenapa?dan lagi kok bisa kesana ya?ah dan kamu siapa?"

"udah,enda usah banyak Tanya lebih baik kau pergi!"

"eh tapi…"

BUUAAKK

"KYAA!AMPUN!'

Mau tau apa yg terjadi?saat aku meronta-ronta ,tangan yg untuk menahan keseimbangan ku terpeleset dan kepalaku menimpa kepalanya dan bibir kami…bertemu!setelah itu seorang gadis teal tiba-tiba datang tapi ternyata datang juga kaito yg muncul tiba-tiba dan bertanya bertubi-tubi setelah itu gadis teal menyuruhnya pergi tapi kaito tidak mau maka gadis itu menendangnya sampai terlempar entah dimana tapi karna itu,gadis itu jadi ikut-ikuta mengejar kaito mungkin…

Wait,tadi aku bilang kalau bibir kami bertemu?…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WHAT!

"UMMMH!"ronta rin

"WAH! MAAF MAAF AKU ENDA SENGAJA!"teriakku yg benar – benar malu(cuit ~ cuit benih – benih cinta bersemi sekarang ahay ahay~~)

"KKYYAAA! HENTAI"teriak Rin

What? hentai?

"tunggu Rin aku enda sengaja! i-itu juga first kissku ja-jadi kita sama!"jelasku sedikit gugup.

Tunggu dulu…ah ASTAGA,aku kecoplosan menyebut namanya!dia pasti akan bertanya..

"eh? dari mana kau tau namaku? kan kita belum pernah ketemu.." kan! Aduh gimana ngejelasinnya ya dia tak boleh ingat aku sekarang tapi nanti aku tak bisa pergi dari sini! Ah ini semua karna Bakaito itu akan kugosongkan dia dengan petirku nanti kalau perlu kubakar semua ice ceramya!(Len mirip setan ya#disambar petir#)

"eh?a-ah itu anu a-aku gi-gimana jelasinnya y-ya?"ujarku bingung ,ah ya gadis teal tadikan menyebut nama rin aku bisa pake alasan itu!hehe aku pintar deh(kiiro:len sudah ketularan virus kaito)

"eh – ehm begini tadikan temannmu menyebutmu Rink an? Karna tak tau namamu jadi kusebut saja kau rin hehe…"jelasku yg garing banget dan bohong banget

Dia hanya ber'oh' ria

"oh begitu ya..hm kamu siapa?"tanya rin oh ya diakan tidak ingat aku…

"aku….Len,Kagamine saja aku kamu?kan aku hanya tau nama depanmu"tanyaku menutupi kecangguanku

"oh aku Rin,Kamine Rin sa-salam kenal.."loh kok dia jadi gugup gitu mau kutanyakan lagi tiba – tiba gadis teal itu datang dengan menyeret kaito?

**Miku POV**

Yay akhirnya dapat POV juga!miku senang senang senang senang senang senang senang senang senang sen-#plak#

Oke aku tau itu berlebihan tapi aku Cuma sebal karna belum dapat pov dari chapter kemarin tapi kumaklumi karna kemarin itu prolog meskipun sekarang ini masih prolog sudah dulu curhat miku(?) ke laptop#plakk#eh salah maksudku back to the story

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan kembali ke ruang music setelah insiden aneh tadi sambil menyret orang baka bernama kaito yg baru kukenal tadi mau tau ceritanya?tetap diinstens!#plakkk#ups maaf dari tadi aku ngaco nih.

Oke,singkat saja karna takut kepanjangan,saat aku ke ruang music karna ingin membantu rin-chan aku menemukan memandangan langkah yaitu Rin yg sedang berciuman dengan seorang pemuda,posisi mereka sangatlah bagus!rasanya aku ingin mengabadikan momen ini tapi sayangnya seorang makhluk aneh muncul secara tiba – tiba dan merusak niat menjadi ingin mengusirnya tapi dia ngotot dengan sok polosnya karna muak, ku tending dia dengan kencangnya sampai terpental jauh….. ASTAGA! aku kelewatan! Bagaimana ini? Karna merasa bersalah, aku mengejarnya mencari dimana saja dan akhir nya aku menemukannya dipohon dalam keadaan sekarat. Karna kasihan aku membantunya turun

"hey! Kau tidak apa – apa?"ujarku

"a – aku…ti – ti – dak apa – apa…"ujarnya terbata – bata

"oh…tak apa – apa? Ya sudah aku tinggal"candaku tapi anehnya dia malah…

"NNNOOO! bantu aku turun dari sini aku takut ketinggian!"teriaknya, lebay banget ni orang dan juga aku baru tau ada cowok yg takut ketinggian mirip banci jejadian ungu penyuka terong alien tetangga sebelah yg baru dimakan sama tuna(orang yg dimaksud: SEBARANGAN:! Miku: hehehe masalah?")

Sudah itu aku membantunya turun dan dan langsung menyeretnya kembali ke ruang music karna aku ingin tau apa 'pemandangan langka' tadi sudah selesai atau belum. Tapi, diperjalanan, aku bertanya sesuatu

"hey….. namamu siapa?" ujarku agak gugup. Tapi, bukannya menjawab dia malah mengeliat enda jelas. menambah berat beban seretanku. Ni orang aneh atau apa

"HEY! jawab! Kalau tidak kau jawab, kau akan kulempar ketempat pembuangan sampah dimana banyak sekali makanan sisa busuk yg dibuang terutama ice cream!"ancamku yg sebenarnya Cuma ngasal doing. Aku tak tau itu mempan atau tidak, tapi ancaman ngawurku malah berhasil membuatnya merinding ketakutan dengan wajah pucat. Eh?

"NNNOOOOOOOOOO! JANGAN LEMPAR AKU KESANA! AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHAT MY YAYANG ICE CREAMKU DALAM KEADAN MENGGANASKAN! AKU BISA BUNUH DIRI DENGAN TIDAK BAHAGIA!(Kiiro: emang ada orang bunuh diri dengan keadan bahagia?yg ada dalam keadaan menggenaskan#plakk# )

Aku langsung facepalm. orang ini benar benar benar benar **alay**!(kiiro: miku tidak nyadar kalau dia itu juga sama alaynya sama Bakaito#direbus#) aku kan Cuma bercanda hehehe ups!, stay cool stay cool

"ya sudah cepat beritahu aku!"lanjutku lagi

"… shi – shion kaito… ka – kamu? " jawab orang baka yg kuseret

"hmm? Aku hatsune miku, panggil saja aku miku" ujarku yg masih stay cool

"oh kalau begitu kau juga panggil aku kaito ya!" serunya yg cepat banget moodnya ganti, benar – benar alien yg datang dari planet Bakaito world versi Author kiiro yg baru dibuat kemarin yg meskipun dicari kemanapun pasti tak akan ketemu.

"ya ya"

Setelah itu suasananya hening. Kami tak bicara sama kami sudah dekat dari ruang berjalan secepat – cepatnya tidak peduli pada kaito yg hamper mati karna kecepat ku hehehe aku sadis kan?

(p.s(kiiro): sorry miku, POVmu sampai disini dulu, diganti dulu ya~~ dan jangan nangis, disini tidak ada balon sama negi buat kamu~~ Miku: NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!#Menangis dengan dramatisnya# )

**Normal POV**

"hey kalian sudah selesai?"teriak gadis teal bernama miku

"ah! Miku-chan! Kapan kau disini?" ujar gadis berpita besar favorite author, Rin

"hehehe baru aja, aduh kenapa kalian sudah 'itu' ya? aih! Tidak seru! Padahal aku ingin mengabadikan nya!"teriak miku

"eh? Memang mereka ngapain?"Tanya orang baka ocean blue bersyal dengan polosnya, Kaito

"jangan beritahu dia! Dia itu kurang update dan baka,jangan hiraukan dia!" ujar pemuda honey blonde, Len

"idih Lenny jahat ih! Kaito kan juga ingin tau!"ujar kaito yg alay alay alay alay banget!

"hohohohoho oke dah!"ujar miku

"aduh! Sebenarnya apa yg terjadi sih?"teriak rin kebingungan

Seketika semuanya hening. Idih tidak seru begini canggung gini!ayo kita lakukan sesuatu! #diusir#.Len memberi tanda pada kaito dengan tatapan 'cepat lakukan sesuatu atau aku akan menyambarmu dengan petir berkekuatan tinggi yg membuatmu tidak makan ice cream pada waktu yg lama! ', yg aneh nya kaito itu. Lalu cepat – cepat dia berkata dengan merinding hebat

"oh maaf nona – nona sepertinya kalian harus tidur disini"ujar kaito yg sebernarnya tidak jelas

Rin mengerutkan dahinya bingung sedangkan miku memberi death glare ke kaito yg ikutan bingug

"apa maksudmu dengan tidur disini? Kau mau mengapa – apai aku ya?"ujar miku dengan tatapan horror dan pikiran negative

Tapi, bukannya menjawab kaito malah menjetikkan jarinya dan seketika, pandangan 2 gadis honeyblonde dan teal itu semuanya gelap

.

.

.

.

.

"uhh…"guman Rin yg baru bangun. Dia melihat sekeliling, masih diruang music. Dia melihat kesamping dan melihat miku sedang tertidur disampingnya di sofa ruang music tentunya. Dia mencoba mengumpul semua kesadarannya sebelum ber teriak

"EHHH!AKU TERTIDUR DISINI?" melirik ke miku masih mencoba menggoyang – goyangkan miku, tidak – pukulnya pipi miku, tidak bangun. Dia memainkan alat music bersuara nyaring tepat ditelinga miku, tidak mencoba menumpuk mulut miku dengan barang – barang yg author tak tau, tidak tersisa satu cara. Rin mengambil sebuah negi dari tas miku baru menaruhnya menarik nafas sejenak baru berteriak

"MIKU-CHAN!ADA NEGI YD TERTINGGAL DILANTAI DALAM KEADAAN MENGGANASKAN DAN HAMPIR BUSUK DIA LAYU TAK BERDAYA, DITAMBAH LAG AKU TAK SENGAJA MENGINJAKNYA!"teriak rin yg pura – pura panic

"APPPPAAAAAA!mylovely negi sekarat? Mana? Mana?"teriak miku yg langsung bangun dan berteriak tidak jelas

"hehe Cuma bercanda tuh ada dilantai"ujar rin sembari menujuk negi yg ada dilantai

"oh my lovely negi syukurlah kau tak apa – apa"ujar miku lebay sambil mengelus – ngelus dan memeluk negi tercintanya. Rin hanya sweatdrop melihat aksi miku yg sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat lebay. Tapi karna itu dia menjadi ingat sesuatu. Kejadian tadi

"apa kejadian tadi itu mimpi atau nyata ya?"

**END Chapter 2**

**Hehe endingnya gantung lagi ya? Kurang memuaskan memang soalnya kiiro banyak tugas jadi update nya lama tidak ada yg marah kan? Kiiro sudah mengusahakan biar alurnya tidak kecepat tapi mungkin gagal… ohya ini masih berlanjut loh! Ditunggu ya! . jangan lupa review dan jadikan favorite. Terima flame dan usulan cerita karna kiiro kadang agak kekurangan ide ohya mungkin chapter depan sudah bukan prolog lagi. Jadi ditunggu saja. Oke, balas review dulu!**

**To raito kazuto:**

**Makasih! Kiiro benar – benar senang#terharu# kiiro akan berjuang sekuat tenaga. Makasih sudah mau menunggu**

**To rainbowAi:**

**Halo!kiiro panggil kak Ai ya? Makasih atas kritik dan sarannya kak Ai akan kiiro jawab satu – satu ya**

** typo memang dimana, kiiro sudah berusaha agar tidak akan ada typo lagi. Err… mungkin? Boleh kiiro Tanya gimana cara publish yg benar biar kata2 tidak berantakan?**

**enda itu artinya tidak/enggak. Tapi tenang aja sudah tidak ada lagi kok**

** Akan kiiro coba tambah!**

**alurnya memang cepat, kiiro aja nyadar. Tapi sudah kiiro detailkan lagi kok chpter ini semoga mudah dimengerti**

** humornya memang garing akan lebih berusaha**

** kiiro sudah tambah kok**

**Makasih. Kak ai sudah mau review . kak ai boleh review lagi kok. Akan kiiro perhatikan nya makasih ya kak ai!**

**To shinichi rukia**

**Wah kak kiiro suka fic – fic kakak loh. Kiiro senang banget di review oleh kakak. Oh maaf, boleh kiiro panggil kakak?.makasih sudah bilang fic kiiro bagus. Akan kiiro perbaiki lagi!**

**Heheh iya Len curi first kiss rin. Bukan len yg ngefly tapi kiiro kak!#ditendang Len#**

**Nih sudah update**

**P.s:makasih:terima kasih(bagi yg tidak ngerti)**

**Ya udah sampai disini dulu ya sampai jumpa di chapter depan!#cium – cimu semua orang dan dikeroyok#**

**Rinlenlover02**


	3. Chapter 3

**VOCALOID:Past to the future**

**YEY! Chapter 3 update ! bertemu lagi dengan the never Pedeauthor. Kangen sama kiiro? (Hikaru : kayaknya tidak deh thor ) oh lupakan itu maaf updatenya lama karna betullan, kiiro lagi blong idea**

**Hikaru : weleh paling Cuma malas, karna menurut Author ceritanya panjang jadi dia malas, bahkan dia pernah berpikir mendiscontinue kan fic ini # blak – blakan banget #**

**Haruna : iya, betul tuh. # pasang muka (-3-) #**

**Kiiro : # jleb! # hush! Udah diam aja!, buktinya ini update. Dari pada membocor kan rahasia Kiiro terus. Mending cosplay aja sonoh! Jadi kagamine twins kalo perlu. Haruna jadi Rin. Hikaru jadi Len!**

**Haruna : yay!**

**Hikaru : NOOOO! Pasti aku kan yg jadi Len nya lagi? Dia kan cowo! Aku bukan cowok! Aku cewek !**

**Kiiro : udah kalian kembar gitu jadi cocok ~~ lagipula Len kan SHOTA ! jadi anggap aja dia cewek. Udah selesai ~~ # jawab dengan enteng dan cari mati #**

**Hikaru : sama aja kali! Aku tetap tidak mau! . Lagipula Author mau cari mati ya ? tuh liat dibelakang mu ada aura hitam! Dan ada Roadroller juga loh ~~**

**Haruna :betul betul liat aja!**

**Kiiro : oh ya kah? # liat kebelakang #**

**BRUMMMMM**

**Len : Kiiro kanamori the never pedeauthor! I kill you!**

**Kiiro : KYAAAA!**

**Haruna & Hikaru : # menonton sambil makan coklat dan mangga ( soalnya popcorn udah terlalu mainstearm!XD ) #**** lalu menari – nari dan menginjak – nginjak lempengan (?) Author Kiiro) **

**Summary: Rin yang awalnya hanya gadis biasanya berkehidupan normal berubah drastis sejak bertemu pemuda yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya . namun, karna suatu kejadian Rin kehilangan ingatan tentang pemuda itu apakah yg terjadi? apakah ia bisa membalikan keadaan seperti semula? atau tidak? READ IT!... Summary nya hancur=_=**

**Rated: T (bisa jadi M suatu saat)**

**Genre:Romance, Adventure, Humor, Supernatural, Friendship**

**Warning: ( kepanjangan jadi baca aja warning dichapter sebelumnya #ditendang# )**

**Chara: Rin.K,Len.K,DLL**

**Disclaimer: VOCALOID bukan punya Kiiro, kalau punya Kiiro, Vocaloid bisa bangkrut karna kiiro tidak pandai dalam bisnis ( emang perusahan apa)**

**Please like and review**

**Chapter 3 : Masalah yg mulai datang**

**Normal POV**

Seorang gadis berambut hitam sepunggung sedang berlari terburu – buru karna mengigat sesuatu yg ter tinggal entah apa itu. Apa itu sebuah bom? Oh atau katana yg dia curi dari banci jejadian berambut ungu yg mirip samurai kesiangan # ditebas Gakupo (eh? Kecoplosan) #, atau itu alat bagunan? Kayak bordoozer, senso, gergaji, terutamanya ROAD ROLLER!(entah semua itu benar atau tidak #dipetok#)

oh apa senjata api seperti pistol, shotgun, TMP, basoka , granat, atau apakah itu karna Kiiro kurang hafal dah #dibuang# seperti sifat nya kalau yandere. Yap, anak ini juga punya sifat yandere loh (eh? Kecoplosan lagi! #dilempar superman (?) # ) oke cukup sampai disitu.

"Aduh aku lupa membawa gitar ku, bagaimana mau main music kalau tidak ada gitar?" guman nya,jiah ilah! (?) ternyata dia lupa bawa gitar toh! Bikin orang salah sangka aja!, dia terus ber lari tapi, dia kurang memperhatikan jalan sehingga dia tersandung batu , terjatuh, terguling – guling dengan gak elit nya.

Kalian tau kenapa? Karna dia terjatuh tepat disebuah gunungan dan karna the 3 bad movenya sendiri!, kalau kalian ingin tau apa itu, baca profile Author arti dari the 3 bad move (KIiro: oh sangat cetar membahana badai! #di gantung di tiang bendera# )

Tepat saat itu ada dua orang pemuda, yg satu berambut honey blonde yg satunya lagi merambut ocean blue

"Huh untung kita berhasil kabur dari situ " ujar yg berambut ocean blue, ah! Kita sebut Kaito aja dah!(oh no! kecoplosan lagi! HUUWEEE #nangis dengan dramatisnya# )

"Apa yg 'huh' ? ini semua karna kamu baka! Dan karna kau aku ….. ah! Sudahlah. Dan juga, kenapa kau katakan hak yg aneh? Mereka bisa mikir macam – macam dan lagi kenapa kau mereka tertidur?" omel pemuda berambut honeyblonde yg kita sebut Len ( kali ini tidak kecoplosan! Soalnya terlanjur!)

" Hehe tapi berhasil kan? Kalau tidak begitu mau gimana lagi? Oh nari hula –hula, atau main uno, nari – nari cesar? Oh atau na-"

"UDAHHH! Hentikan pemikiran gilamu itu! Aku tak akan berbuat begitu! Oh ya aku masih punya pembalasan tentang yg tdi! Sini lo! gue gosongin ice cream lo!" potong Len yg sudah muak sama kebakaan Bakaito itu. Eh? Tapi kok terrakhirnya nyasar ke bahasa gaul ya? Oke lupakan itu # di gesek (?) #

"NOOOOOO! Ampuni hamba ! jangan gosongkan ice cream hambamu ini!" jerit Kaito yg panic ice creamnya mau diantar kealam baka sana oleh si shinigami yaitu Len #plakk#

"Tak ada ampun"

"NOOOOO!" baru saja Len mengeluarkan petirnya, tapi tidak jadi karna dia langsung tertimpa oleh sesuatu begitu juga Kaito. Tapi 'bagusnya' petir yg ternyata terlanjur keluar(?) dari tangan Len ter lempar ke sebuah tempat yg akan dijelas kan nanti # dilindes #

BRAKK! BRUUKKK (efek suara yg **sangat** terlambat dan apakah itu betul suaranya? )

"Uh….. lagi – lagi aku cereboh . ditambah lagi kok aku bisa ada disini ya?" ujar 'benda' yg menimpa Len dan Kaito. Dan lagi 3 bad movenya keluar yaitu : lupa

"Uhhh…. Siapa sih ni orang? Asem banget! " seru Len. Padahal hatinya lagi seru – seru nya mau menghajar si Bakaito. Eh, malah ada 'makhluk' yg menimpanya.

"Ah! Gomennasai! Aku menimpa kalian! Apa kalian tak apa – apa?"ujar 'makhluk' dengan nada meminta maaf dan khawatir berduet (?) tapi pakai muka polos (bagaimana bisa? ). segera dia berdiri agar tidak menimpa Len dan Kaito ( Len : ya iyalah! Kalau tidak, bisa encok (?) aku! )

"Ah tak apa – apa kok. Err…"

"Emm….. aku Kurogami Haruna, panggil saja aku Haruna" ujar 'makhluk' yg kita sebut saja Haruna memotong perkataan Len yg bingung mau memanggilnya apa

"Oh ya Haruna, tak apa – apa, lagipula aku tidak terlalu tertimpa kok. Yg tertimpa adalah orang yg dibawah ku ini " ujar Len sambil menunjuk orang yg masih Len duduki, Kaito.

Ohya! Dari tadi Kaito tidak bicara sama sekali kan? Ya karna itu, dia keberatan! Dia yg berada di bawah, Len ditengah , dan Haruna yg diatas. Jangan berpikir macam – macam! Haruna meng hadap ke depan, bukan kebelakang. Jadi, kejadian nya tidak sama dengan Len yg menimpa Rin diruang music itu! .

Keadaan Kaito? Oh dia udah K.O karna bebannya terlalu berat. Sekarang mari kita meheningkan cipta pada Kaito yg sudah ma- (Kaito: AKU BELUM MATI! # menangis sambil pundung bekerja sama(?) # )

Oh ya Kiiro lupa Kaito belum mati hhehe. Abaikan itu. Back to the store . eh! Salah! Maksud nya. Back to the story.

"Ah! Gomennasai…. Apa dia tak apa – apa?" ujar Haruna bingung pakai muka polos. Dari raut wajah sepertiya dia tidak seperti tadi lagi.

"Ah.. dia tak apa – apa kok, jangan pedulikan dia, kalau perlu lupakan saja dia dari dunia ini" ujar Len dengan santai nya. Aih! 'ah' mulu dari tadi ganti – ganti! (Len & Haruna : kamu yg nulis author!. Kiiro : eh? Iyakah? )

"Hmm.. ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu. Err nama mu siapa ya?" Ujar Haruna

"Oh ya aku lupa memberi tau namaku ya? Hahaha maaf, namaku Kagamine Len. kalau mau, panggil saja Len" ujar Len sambil tertawa garing

Setelah mengdengar itu, Haruna terlihat tersentak. Seperti mengingat sesuatu . padahal dia pelupa #di bom Haruna #

"Kau terlihat terkejut….. ada apa?" Tanya Len yg bingung melihat Haruna yg terkejut.

"Ah tak apa – apa…. Hehe aku pergi dulu! " jawab Haruna langsung dan melesat ala in human karna ingat dia harus mengambil gitarnya yg pastinya bila terlambat akan dimarahi Dewa cantik bak matahari eh salah! maksudnya Di marahi MIkitsu! (bagi yg tak tau baca di profile KIiro ~~~ )

"Ada apa dengannya? Ah sudahlah….. lebih baik aku membawa Kaito pulang" ujar Len sembari membawa ( baca: menyeret ) Kaito ke tempat nya. Kalian tau dimana? Oh itu nanti dijelas kan # digebukin massa (bukan massa jenis :P ) #

**Dilain tempat**

Masih ingat sama petir Len yg terlanjur keluar (?) tadi? Nah disini Petir itu mendarat!  
tepat nya pada seorang banci jejadian berambut ungu plagiat samurai kesiangan. Kalian pasti tau siapa itu ~~ ( the KY : pasti Author berniat menistakan Gakupo seperti senpai – senpai Author lain nya ckckckc…. ) dia sedang jalan – jalan mengitari pohon di taman . Baka banget…..

"La ~ la ~ la enaknya jalan – jalan habis kerumah Luka ( jangan ada yg bepikiran macam – macam! ) tapi sayang langsung diusir begitu aja huh!" ujar si banci itu alias Gakupo.

Kok malah curhat ya? Dan lagi dia Curhat sama siapa? Sama pohon? Sama jangkrik yg nyangkut dirumput dekat pohon (?) Atau sama benda putih – putih berambut Hitam panjang ( Kiiro : Haruna dong # ditebas Haruna # ) yg menimbul kan suara 'kikikiki ~~ hihihihhi ~~ kakakka ~~' diatas pohon lagi gelatungan kayak monyet #plakk # . eh kayak mbak kuntilanak ya? Oke abaikan yg ketiga. Walaupun memang betul sih XD

Tiba – tiba bulatan petir yg melaju kencang datang kearah Gakoupo #bukan Typo :P #. Dan alhasil dia tersengat petir itu dan pingsan ( atau mati?. Gakupo : # pundung # ) dengan tidak elit nya dan di abaikan orang – orang yg berada ditaman sampai akhir hayatnya . eh salah! Sampai dia bangun sendiri hahahahaha

Begitulah kejadian gaje. Dan tempat dimana petir nyasar (?) itu berakhir. Ditambah lagi adegan dinistakannya Banci jejadian yg bahkan tidak cantik sama sekali A.K.A Kamui Gakoupo # di lempar Gakupo #(Gakupo : nama ku GAKUPO! ) . Oke kembali kecerita sebenarnya.

**Rin POV – besok nya**

Aku terbangun dipagi hari dengan 'bagus' nya. Ya, aku dibangun kan oleh dewi jelmaan iblis teal lewat handphone. Dia menelpon ku pagi – pagi dan mengeluarkan suara cemprengnya. Dengan tidak bertanggung jawab karna sudah mebangunkan ku secara mengejutku saat aku mengangkat telpon nya dia langsung menutup telpon dengan riangnya. mau tau kejadian nya. Mari kita simak! # plakk #

**Flashback**

Watashi no koi wo~

Higeki no jurietto ni shinai de

Koko kara tsuredashite...

Sonna kib –

Suara lagu romeo and Cinderella merusak mimpi indah ku. Bukan berarti aku tidak suka lagu itu, karna itu membangunkan ku yg sedang tidur dengan nyenyak nya. Siapa sih yg nelpon pagi – pagi? Orang kerajinan aja tuh yg kayak gitu. Malah masih jam 5 juga. Sekolah mulai jam setengah 9. Ada apa sih!

Dengan segara ku angkat tepon ku tanpa melihat siapa yg menelpon. Dan menaruhnya ditelinga ku ( Rin :eh ? kan memang naruh nya di telinga masa di hidung?. KIiro : yah tak apa apa lah biar lebih berwibawa # plaak # )

" Moshimos –"

" OHAYOU RIN-CHAN! UDAH BANGUN APA BELUM? LAGI NGAPAIN?"

Bagus, ternyata yg menelpon adalah sahabat ter ' sayang ' ku. Ditambah lagi suaranya yg dapat membuat ku **budek **sesaat, betapa hebat nya…

" Ah…. Ohayou Miku, yah aku bangun kalau tidak bagaimana aku mengangkat telponmu, dan kau Tanya aku ngapain ? . kau tau sendiri, aku lagi bertelponan dengan mu dan….. INI MASIH JAM 5. AKU MASIH MAU TIDUR. DAN SUARA MU DAPAT MEMBUAT KAU TULI 5 DETIK (?) EMANG KAU BANGUN JAM BERAPA MIKU?!"

" Hehehehe. Ya maaf, habis aku bangun kepagian karna tadi malam aku lupa makan negi jadi kebangun deh. Aku kedapur sebentar makan negi eh, pas mau tidur lagi malah tidak bisa tidur. Karna bosan, jadi aku telpon Rin-chan deh hah" jawab dewi jelmaan iblis teal alias Miku itu tanpa dosa.

"Huh, tapi itu mengganggu tau! Jam begini biasanya orang masih tidur. Dan kalau mau curhat pagi – pagi begini, lebih baik jangan sama aku, sama dinding atau negi tersayangmu aja sana. Mereka pasti mendengar kan dengan baik" ujar ku asal

" Oh oke deh! Oh ya Rin-chan ku tutup dulu ya, ada yg mau kukerja kan. Bye – bye~~~"

Tit tit tit….

Benar – benar tak ber tangung jawab… ( Oc & Reader : # Lirik – lirik Kiiro # Kiiro : hem.. etto nani ga? )

**End of Flashback**

Aku langsung bangun dari tempat tidur karna. Ini sudah jam 6 lewat 5 menit. Yah… habis Miku menelpon itu aku sempat tertidur sebentar. Ah kok tangan dan kaki kiriku agak sakit ya? Ah mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja.

Dengan segera aku menuju untuk kamar mandi, untuk mandi tentunya. Saat aku selesai mandi dan bercermin. Aku marasa aneh pada mata kiriku. Ini perasaan ku saja atau mata kiriku sedikit rabun? Karna itu aku melakukan apa yg biasanya orang lakukan kalau bingung, yap! aku menggaruk kepalaku yg tidak gatal pastinya. Aku tidak bekutu atau pun berketombe , jadi jangan salah sangka!. Tapi anehnya kok rambutku rontok sedikit ya ?

"Aduh kok pagi ini aneh banget ya? Mata, tangan, dan kaki kiriku aneh agak sakit semua bahkan rambut bagian kiriku rontokkan…. Ah sudahlah. Mungkin pengaruh tadi pagi. Walaupun tak ada hubungan nya sih.." gumamku sembari keluar kamar mandi dan memakai seragam sekolah ku tak lupa juga setelah itu aku membantu oba-san memasak.

Oh ya aku lupa cerita, aku tinggal bersama oba-san, namanya Sokune Tei. Yah tapi dia jarang pulang. Karna sering lembur. Berangkat pagi jam 9 dan pulang selalu tidak menentu jamnya tapi itu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupku dan oba-san juga. Orang tua ku? Aku tak tau keberadaan mereka. Ygku tau, mereka menitipkan ku pada oba-san. Tak tau alasannya kenapa sih…. Saat kutanya Tei oba-san dia bilang bahwa orangtau ku menitipkan ku karna Kebutuhan Ekonomi mereka sedikit. Tapi kalau benar begitu pasti mereka sudah mengambil ku kembali.

Ah tapi sudah lah. kalau soal orang tua, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu peduli. Bahkan aku tak tau rasanya kasih sayang dari orang tua. Padahal Tei oba-san bilang aku dititipkan saat berumur 7 tahun. Tapi aku tak tau mengapa aku lupa pada itu semua. Tapi aku tak peduli pada itu semua yg penting dipikiranku adalah masa depan. Karna yah mengingat masa lalu tak ada gunanya. Jadi untuk apa coba?

Setelah aku sarapan bersama Tei oba-san, aku pamit untuk ke sekolah tentunya

"Oba-san! Aku berangkat"

" Ya, itterashai Rin!"

Segera aku berangkat kesekolah dan seperti biasa, Miku menyalamiku. Dengan aksi hebohnya yg kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri.

**Skip time**

Saat ini kami sudah ada disekolah, mendengar kan tauziah (?) sensei tentang zaman – zaman bersejarah yg pastinya akan sangat membingungkan. Tentang jaman dulu yg mitos sihirnya lah apa lah, dan tentang fortal waktu gitu. Ngomong – ngomong tentang fortal, aku jadi ingat kejadian kemarin deh….. yg ada fortal yg mengeluar kan pemuda bernama Len yg mencuri err…. First kiss ku itu. Ah sebaiknya, aku berfikir optimis aja deh.

Aku melihat kesampingku dan melihat Miku sedang memakan negi sambil memainkan rambut yg panjang minta ampun itu. Dibelakangku ada Teto yg merupakan temanku juga yg sedang makan roti prancis disamping ada Gumi yg belajar sambil memakan wortel. Aku heran kenapa tuh sensei tidak lihat bahwa murid nya sebagian muridnya rata – rata lagi makan semua. Ya ampun…..

Aku memegang kepalaku lagi. Eh kok rambut ku rontok gini ya. Ah tangan dan kaki kiriku juga sakit lagi. Mata kiriku juga tambah rabun . aduh ada apa ini? Karna merasa agak ketakutan. Aku memutus kan bicara pada Miku

"Miku" ujar ku

"Hmmm?"

"Ingat kejadian kemarin?"

"Hmmm yg pemuda honeyblonde dan si baka penyuka ice cream Bakaito itu kan?"

"Walaupun aku tak maksud mu yg di akhir…. Tapi ya itu"

"Ya, aku **sanggattt** ingat! Untung si baka itu tidak melakukan apa – apa pada kita. Ih! Tapi mengingat 'kejadian langka' kemarin… aduh! Bikin ngefly!" ujar Miku yg berkata ala fans digiling (?).. eh? apa maksud nya dengan kejadian langka?

.

.

.

.

.

Seketika wahja ku memerah

"A – apa mak-" perkataan ku terhenti karna tangan dan kaki kiriku menjadi jauh lebih sakit dan mataku yg tambah rabun. Sepontan aku memegang tangan dan kakiku

"Ri – rin-chan? Kamu kenapa" Tanya Miku khawatir . tapi karna aku ter lalu kesakitan aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Karna aku tak bisa menahannya lagi sehingga aku …..

" AAAAAA! ADA APA INI? SAKIT!" teriak ku Sangking kesakitan nya, dan spontan aku terjatuh dari kursiku. Dan mulai menendang sekitar ku, dalam keadaan berbaring. Rasanya bagian Kiri tubuhku benar – benar sakit dan panas.

Murid – murid dikelas ku mulai panic melihat ku yg kesakitan apalagi Miku. Mereka ada yg berlari an, sensei yg ngatakan 'cepat bawa ke Ruang kesehatan!', dan ada yg menontonku dengan wajah pucat saking takutnya

"RIN-CHAN! KAU KENAPA? HEY RIN-CHAN?!" teriak Miku panic. Tapi sayang tetap tak bisa kujawab karna kesakitan dan terus – terusan berteriak

" AAKKKHHH! SAKIT! RASANYA SEPERTI TERKENA RACUN! SIAPA SAJA TOLONG AKU!"

Dan terakhir yg kulihat banyak orang yg membawa ku keruang kesehatan. Setelah itu semua gelap.

**END Chapter 3**

**Hohohoh akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 dengan ending gantung! # digeplak # .OOC banget lagi. Ohya Kiiro menambah humornya supaya banyak yg suka tapi tak tau garing atau tidak. Hehehe, Kiiro juga ikut – ikutan menistakan Gakupo loh ~~. Kan emang Gakupo itu paling enak dinistakan yakan – yakan? #digoreng Gakupo pakai terong (?) #**

**oh ada yg penasaran sama sensei disini? Hohoh dia itu memang tidak diberi nama, bisa dibilang sensei tanpa nama! # plakk #. Dan ada yg keberatan bila Tei disini Kiiro jadikan Tei oba- sannya Rin? Hehehe ya sudah. Please Review and make it Favorite, terima flame juga haha! Jangan lupa follow ya~~ dan usul cerita juga boleh ya! Sampai jumpa dichapter 4 XD**

**Rinlenlover02**


	4. Chapter 4

**VOCALOID:Past to the future**

**Chapter 4 update! Gomen minna kalau update Fic Kiiro selalu lama… Kiiro Kehabisan ide, ngerjain tugas sekolah yg terakhir….. MALAS # dikeroyok # mohom dimaklumi.. dan juga Kiiro juga kepikiran ide lain, jadi Kiiro juga buat Fic baru loh! Tolong dibaca judul nya "The Naughty girl and The Student council president" # promosi~ promosi #**

**Hikaru: Gile lu! Sempat nya promosi! Ketularan sepupu lu?**

**Kiiro : hehehe~ enggak juga sih. Tapi betulan mirip kah? Kalau iya senangnya ~~ # Nari – nari gaje#**

**Haruna : Kayaknya dia betulan gila Hiru, dia betul – betul terobsesi dengan sepupunya! Aku penasaran siapa dia ya?. Tapi lebih penting, kita pergi dari. Disini tidak aman!**

**Hikaru : Oh! Ayo Haru! # ngacir sama Haruna #**

**Kiiro: # masih Nari – nari gaje #**

**Mikitsu : Uh…. Kii – chan tambah gila….. Haru dan Hiru ngacir…. Sepertinya memang harus aku nih yg baca semuanya.. Yosh! Minna! Hajimaru yo!**

**.**

**Summary:Rin yang awalnya hanya gadis biasanya berkehidupan normal berubah drastis sejak bertemu pemuda yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya .namun,karna suatu kejadian Rin kehilangan ingatan tentang pemuda itu apakah yg terjadi?apakah ia bisa membalikan keadaan seperti semula?atau tidak?READ IT!...Summary nya hancur=_=**

**Rated: T(bisa jadi M suatu saat)**

**Genre: Romance,Adventure,Humor,Supernatural,Friendship**

**Warning: full Gaje,Abal,OCs,typo in anywhere and everywhere,bahasa campur-campur,humor garing banget,alur kecepatan Dll**

**Chara: Rin.K,Len.K,DLL**

**Disclaimer: VOCALOID bukan punya Kiiro,kalau punya Kiiro,itu hanya kejadian langka yg tak akan terjadi sampai kiamat sekalipun karna VOCALOID punya bapak crypton sama ibu Yamaha(loh?kiiro tidak bermaksud menghina)**

**.**

**Happy reading! XD**

**.**

**P.S : Ohya mulai chapter ini, Tiap chapter tidak ada judulnya lagi. Karna Kiiro selalu bingung mikirnya dan kadang malas untuk memikirkan nya # Dilempar #**

**Rin Pov**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, yg pertama kulihat adalah ruangan serba putih dan bau obat – obatan. Mirip.. sebuah kamar tidur rumah sakit.

Bingung

Itu yg kurasakan saat ini. Aku kurang bisa mengingat, kepala bagian kiriku sakit. Lebih tepatnya bagian tubuh kiriku sakit. Tak tau kenapa.

Kulihat kesamping kiri. Dan menemukan Miku sedang tertidur. Tangannya dilipat dengan kepalanya diatasnya. Posisi tidurnya sama seperti orang tertidur dimeja karna Tauziyah (?) sensei yg mirip mengantar tidur itu, hanya saja ini diujung kasur yg kutempati sekarang ini…

Miku…. Dia menungguiku disini ya?, benar – benar setia. Kulihat sekeliling, yah ternyata benar ini kamar inap rumah sakit. Kenapa aku bisa disini? Ah! Aku benar – benar lupa.

Kucoba menggerak tangan dan kaki Kiriku, tapi rasanya sangat Berat! Aku benar – benar tak habis pikir. Apa yg sebenarnya terjadi padaku. Pikiran ku kacau!

Saat aku sedang pada masa mengingat – ngingat (?). tanpa kusadari Miku sudah terbangun dan berteriak.

"Rin- chan! Kau akhirnya bangun!" teriaknya yg sayang tepat ditelingaku dan langsung memelukku erat. Huh untung yg dikanan kalau dikiri… sepertinya sakitnya akan 2X lipat.. dan untungnya lagi dia tidak memelukku dengan death hugnya. Kalau iya, tak bisa dibayangkan tuh.

"Woah.. ya aku sudah bangun Miku, dan selow aja kali. Reaksimu itu seperti aku tidak bangun berhari – hari walaupun bagian tubuh Kiriku menjadi agak berat.." ujar ku bingung dengan tingkahnya.

Miku melihatku dengan tatapan terkejut dan menangis? Sebelum berkata…..

"Kau bercanda Rin- chan? Kau memang Tidur berhari – hari tau! Sejak kau berteriak kesakitan disekolah dan pingsan, kau tak bangun – bangun. Pihak sekolah yg bingung memutuskan untuk membawamu kerumah sakit! Saat kau diperiksa dirumah sakit, dokter bahkan bingung dengan apa penyakitmu! Mereka memutuskan menaruhmu diruang inap dulu. saat pihak sekolah menghubungi Tei oba-san, Tei oba-san sangat terkejut dan langsung kerumah sakit untuk melihat" Jelas Miku panjang lebar. Dia mengusap air matanya.

"A-apa? Berapa lama aku teridur?" ujar ku kaget. Sembari membantu Miku mengusap air matanya. Dengan tisu yg kebetulan ada disebelah ku

"2 minggu… dan saat itu juga aku selalu merawatmu sepulang sekolah… sebenarnya Tei ba-san juga mau merawatmu.. tapi karna pekerjaan dia tak bisa merawat… jadi memberi kepercayaan merawatmu kepadaku.." jelas Miku lagi. Seketika aku merasa mati rasa sejenak. 2 minggu….

.

.

.

.

.

.

"UUAAPPAAA! 2 MINGGU? KOK BISA ITU? GIMANA AKU MAKAN, MINUM, MANDI? 2 MINGGU ITU AKU ENGGAK MELAKUKAN APA – APA? BAH! BADANKU PASTI SUDAH BAU BUNGA BANGKAI (?)" Teriak ku histeris kayaknya sangat nyaring deh….

Sontak Miku menutup telinga nya. Oh… aku lebay juga ya..

"Rin- chan!, jangan teriak dan bergerak sembarangan! Nanti perban yg ada di tangan dan di kaki kirimu lepas!" ujar nya.

"Heh? Apa maksudnya Miku?" Tanya ku bingung. Aku mulai melihat tangan dan kaki kiriku. Yg benar saja benar – benar diperban. "Mi- miku? I- ini kenapa" Tanyaku bergetar

"… Tangan dan Kaki mu ber sisik.. .. bahkan mata kirimu juga.. dan rambutmu rontok RIn- chan …" ujar Miku lirih bahkan dia kembali menangis. Aku sempat heran kenapa malah dia menangis. Walaupun aku tau. Dia sangat peduli padaku

"O- oh…" ujarku lirih. Dan itu malah membuat Miku melihatku dengan tatapan heran. Kenapa ya?

"i- itu saja respon mu? Tidak teriak, panic atau apa gitu" ujar nya heran meski masih menangis

Aku Cuma sweatdrop lalu berkata " Yah.. habis mau gimana lagi? Aku sudah begini… dokter saja tak tau aku sakit apa jadi aku harus gimana? Sayangnya yg bisa kulakukan sakarang hanya pasrah" ujar ku berusaha setenang mungkin. Meski didalam hati, aku juga merasa takut. Sangat takut apa yg akan terjadi padaku nantinya.

"Rin- chan…" Miku berkata dengan pelan

Aku hanya tersenyum kearahnya. Lalu menghela nafas, aku mengelus rambutku sendiri dan yg benar saja, sekarang sudah memendek akibat rontok yg aneh hanya setengah saja. Rambutku yg dulunya sepunggung dan tebal, sekarang hanya seleher dan tipis, hah… Rambut sedikit seperti laki – laki

"Rin- chan, kalau penampilanmu berantakan, mau kuperbaiki?" tawar Miku seceria mungkin

Aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan menganguk. Miku segera membantu ku duduk dipinggir ranjang, dia mulai menyisir rambut tipisku hingga rapi. Dan menjepit poniku kiri kanan seperti biasa.

Miku segera memberiku kaca. Aku melihat penampilanku sendiri. Tidak buruk

"Hem… Rin- chan kamu pakai topi?" Ujar Miku

"Hah? Topi?"

"Iya topi. Dengan rambut mu yg seperti itu, terlihat cocok loh!"

"eh.. etto.. iya deh.."

Miku tersenyum dan segera berjalan sebentar keluar ruangan. Dan kembali dengan sebuah topi. Dan memasang kan kepadaku (Bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri bagaimana topi yg kupakai yg cocok buat orang rambut pendek )

Lalu aku mengaca lagi. "Bagus" Tanggapku Lembut

Kami hanya saling tatap dan tersenyum kemudian tertawa bersama

**Skip! – malam**

Aku sedang sendirian didalam kamar inapku. Miku sudah pulang. Dokter sudah selesai memeriksaku sekarang sudah waktunya tidur. Tapi aku tak bisa tidur! Mungkin karna efek tidur selama 2 minggu

Huh sial, mana aku sendiri dan sepi. Hiburan tak ada yg menyenangkan. Dihandphoneku tak ada yg menarik juga…

Sungguh sepi….

Aku melihat sekeliling lagi. Masih sama, masih terlihat se-

Tunggu!

Aku melihat sosok bayangan di pojok ruangan, bentuk nya manusia… apa itu? Ah dan dia berjalan kesini!  
apa dia… jangan – jangan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tunggu lagi! Fic ini kan bukan fic genre Horror! Kok bisa ada yg begitu sih! Mana dia masih berjalan kesini! Tapi kok lambat banget ya? Slow montion kah? Ah itu terlalu alay! Tapi apa itu? Kii – chan, tlong jelas kan!

Kiiro : ehem, oke Rin – chan! Fic ini memang bukan Fic horror, tentang sosok itu, tolong dilihat saja. Kiiro malas ngeliatnya. Dan oh Kalau yg lambat itu biar Orang Tegang Rin! Kan keren kalau lambat gitu bikin deg – degan! XD

Oh…. Jadi gitu toh… dasar!

Oh kembali ke sosok itu

Sosok itu semakin mendekat. Apa dia….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rin, Lama tak jumpa" ujar sosok itu yg ternyata Len!

Gubrak!

aku, Reader, dan Oc Kii- chan melakukan gubrak karna nya! Bikin kaget saja! Oh, dan kenapa Kii- chan tidak? Karna dia yg buat cerita jadi dia sudah tau

"Len! Kau mengagetkanku tau! Dan kenapa kau disini?" Seruku kesal

Len hanya tertawa sebelum memasang wajah serius. Dia mendekat wajahnya ke wajah yg membuatku blushing sebelum berkata "Aku kesini mau menjelaskan sesuatu" Ujarnya serius

"Men- menjelas a- a- apa?" Ujar ku terbata – bata karna gugup. Aduh jantung rasanya mau copot merasakan wajah tampan Len dekat denganku eh? Ku bilang Tampan? AHH! Abaikan itu

"Kau mau kenapa tangan, kaki dan mata bersisik?" ujar Len masih dengan serius

"A- apa?" tanyaku

"….."

"Ada sesuatu didalam tubuhmu…."

"EH? Apa itu? Dan apa maksud dengan sesuatu ditubuh ku? Dan dari mana kau tau Tangan kaki dan mataku bersisik? Apa kau berhubungan dengan ini semua?" Tanya ku bertubi – tubi. Aku bingung, apa Len benar – benar ber hubungan?

"sepertinya aku harus menjelaskan lebih ke rinci nya lagi…. Tapi pertanyaan terakhirmu tadi akan kujawab duluan. Yap, benar aku berhubungan" ujar Len kini wajahnya tidak mendekat lagi. Dia sekarang memilih duduk di kursi samping kasurku ini.

Tapi apa? Len berhubungan? Kok bisa sih? AHh! Ini semua membuatku pusing! Ah mungkin aku harus mendengarkan Penjelasan Len dulu.

"Tolong jelaskan Len!" ujarku tegas. Kulihat Len menghelas nafas panjang. Sebelum memulai

"Sebenarnya…."

**END Chapter 4**

**Ending gantung dan ceritanya gaje! Pendek pula # Nari hula – hula # hohoho mohon maaf semua chapter ini dipenuhi dengan genre Hurt/comport! Ditambah, humor sedikit dan garing. Dan sedikit berita nih sepertinya fic ini akan lebih lambat update dari pada Fic baru yg Kiiro promosikan di atas jadi mohon dimaaf kan! Karna jujur, Kiiro memang lebih suka Fic yg itu dari pada yg ini. Jadi yah begitulah!**

**Ohyah chapter depan, akan dijelas semua alasan aneh di fic ini! Dan juga chapter depan akan dipenuhi dengan Flashback! Ditunggu saja walaupun agak lama karna ujian sudah dekat, jadi Kiiro tak bisa jamin untuk update kilat**

**Oke, Please Review and make it Favorite, terima flame juga haha! Jangan lupa follow ya~~ dan usul cerita juga boleh ya! Sampai jumpa dichapter 5 XD**

**Rinlenlover02 **


End file.
